Expansion of cancer educational program to impact on all students at the Medical College of Wisconsin is one of the primary objectives of this program. We will attempt to increase the amount of teaching time in the formal curriculum for medical students to achieve this. An increase in the number of beds in the Interdisciplinary Oncology Unit and an improvement in the quality of beds is also a primary goal. Through this expansion and improvement, we hope to increase the exposure of medical students and house staff to cancer patients. We hope to strengthen the already excellent interdisciplinary cooperation between the oncologic disciplines by expansion of various mechanisms employed in clinical education of students, house staff, nursing staff and faculty. Evaluation of medical students regarding their knowledge of cancer, their attitudes about and evaluation of cancer patients also is a point of focus.